The present invention generally relates to apparatus for routing signals to and from circuit components, and more particularly to apparatus for reducing signal routing complexity and congestion, and increasing signal routing flexibility.
The use of various integrated chips (ICs) having leads or contacts which protrude from the bottom or the sides of the packages and adapted to be positioned on a printed circuit board (PCB) is commonly known. Typically, signals to and from components on the PCB are transmitted through signal paths formed in the PCB. These paths are generally electrically conductive traces which have a relatively fine width and imbedded in the multiple layers of the PCB to accommodate numerous signals.
This known method of routing signals may be adequate for purposes of routing signals between a relatively small number of circuit components. However, it is not suitable when a large number of components, and a correspondingly large number of signal paths between them, are required. The increase in the number of circuit components on the PCB significantly increases the complexity of the signal paths on the PCB, resulting in higher manufacturing costs. Expanding the size of the PCB to accommodate the increased number of circuit components could lead to stress fracturing of the delicate signal traces. Also, the known method of signal routing is specific to a particular circuit component configuration. Consequently, a PCB configured for one purpose generally would not be suitable for different applications.